


It All Started With a Scandalous Bouquet of Flowers

by DragonFireCheetah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awesome Dís, Awkward Thorin, Family Shenanigans, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Insecure Bilbo, M/M, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is a Softie, bad flowers, betting pools, pushy Dís
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFireCheetah/pseuds/DragonFireCheetah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin tries to give Bilbo a bouquet of flowers in order to show that he wants to court the Hobbit. However, in the language of flowers that every Hobbit knows, the dwarf King is saying all the wrong things. With the help of betting pools and the addition of Fili and Kili shenanigans, chaos ensues. 5 Years after BOFA. Nobody died. Rated for F-bomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started With a Scandalous Bouquet of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> What?! I have a brand new fiction from a completely different fandom and its complete? What!? Lol. Yeah I'm here with a story for you. The plot has probably been done to death, seriously, but I just had to go for it. I think it is a nice way to dip my toe into the Hobbit fandom.
> 
> I am also dedicating this to Shadow of the Forgotten Ones, for it was this lovely individual who inspired this story in the first place. Enjoy!

It All Started With a Scandalous Bouquet of Flowers

It was the Grand Market Festival. Vendors from all over Middle Earth were gathering in the great market halls of Erebor. Newly finished with repairs completed, this day was going to signify to the world that Erebor was open for business. Various vending permits and trade negotiations were to be established during this exquisite event. The intention was to put the Lonely Mountain back on the map, not as the place lost to a dragon, but as the Great and wealthy Dwarvish Kingdom reclaimed and reestablishing the great trade routes of the North. The whole festival is meant to be celebrated for the next three months, giving vendors and merchant's ample time to arrive with their wares in tow.

That is where we find the various members of our fine company of dwarves, meandering through the various stalls, seeking out untold treasures as well as hosting stalls of their own.

Fíli and Kíli, after admiring the weapon tables, were going from food station to food station test tasting all the exotic flavors they had to offer. Bombur of course was hosting his own food stall.

Bofur and Bifur were selling their various wood carved creations. Numerous trinkets, toys, figures and instruments lined their massive shared tables.

Oin had his own booth of peculiar dwarvish medical remedies. Herbal and other wise… He would not tell anyone what was in some of his concoctions but swore up and down that they do work. After lunch he'd have his brother Gloin hold down the fort as he searched out other stands for more potent ingredients.

Dori set up a tea station with different reading materials and comfy cushions. Ori would come and go sometimes leaving behind an interesting tome that he managed to find amongst the countless booths. He would then wander off again in search of some other treasure waiting to be found. Sometimes Ori would even come bearing an exotic tea increasing Doris ever expanding collection. Nori was… around… doing… stuff. Yeah, stuff…

Dwalin made it his personal mission to make sure everything was going smoothly. He made sure the guards were alert, he checked vending permits, and he made sure someone trust worthy was with the King at all times. With so much excitement going on it would be the best time for the bad guys to create havoc. When he wasn't doing all that, he was shadowing and certain dwarf that was intent on doing… stuff. Dwalin tried his best to make sure that 'stuff' didn't happen.

Balin, though usually the one with the King would on occasion wander the market halls just taking it all in. If you had asked him five years ago if he even thought all this was possible he would just pat you on the head and gently tell you to stop thinking up faerie stories, for the mountain was long lost to a dragon without a single hope of getting it back. Now however Erebor had been rebuilt and it is even more grand than it has ever been before.

It's been five years since the reclaiming of Erebor. Miraculously the entire company survived, although there were some very close calls.

Bolg managed to miss Kili's heart just barely. He punctured a lung but the elf Tauriel managed to keep him from bleeding out until help arrived. It was a long recovery and he still can't breathe right on a bad day but he lives.

Thorin had a very similar wound. Azog's blade pierced through his abdomen wedging itself between his lung, stomach and liver. Though none were rightly perforated all sustained some modicum of damage. Bilbo had enough foresight to hold the bleeding at bay until Gandalf reached them. With a painfully lengthy recovery Thorin lives and is King under the mountain, a King who cannot eat overly greasy and or spicy foods should they irritate the scaring on his stomach wall.

Though the worst by far was the young Lion Prince Fili, stabbed in the back and dropped from a distance of several hundred feet. It is by true miracle that he survives. Oin said that he was sure Fili's heart stopped on at least six different occasions. The stabbing sliced through his back minutely cutting through his spine, continuing through a lung and grazed his heart. Both legs, an arm and several ribs were broke from the impact to the ground. Really the only thing that kept him alive that day was his Durin blood and the fact that the subzero temperatures slowed his blood flow (the same could be said for the other two also.) He landed on a pack of ice that sealed his wound for a short time. Recovery was hellish. If it wasn't for Kili resolutely by his side he may have given up some time ago. He was told that he would have likely not have been able to walk again. However as is the true stubborn nature of dwarves he had proven even the Elven healers wrong. Nevertheless he gets quite the limp on a cold day now, but he lives.

Speaking of, Fili and Kili spotted their Uncle making the rounds. He had Bilbo with him as they walked the paths up and down the bazaar.

Bilbo was cordially invited (more like practically kidnapped by the Ri and Ur families from Bag End) less than a year ago so that he could participate in this very festival, it was history in the making after all. He had arrived not a month before and had been happily catching up with everyone. Though everybody knew the real reason why it was important to get Bilbo back. It had all really been Dis's Idea. Thorin had the capacity to be an insufferable brat when he was pining for their burglar. Fili and Kili may have been in on it too.

"Good afternoon Uncle, Bilbo." Fili greeted as he and his brother bounded up to them.

"Good afternoon my Sister's Sons. Have you been enjoying yourselves today?" Thorin replied in a very happy mood. Fili and Kili gave each other a look. They could certainly bet were their uncle's good mood was coming from. Their attention landing on Bilbo for a moment before turning back to Thorin.

Kili replied. "We have. Just by looking at some of the different weapons here I was able to get some really good ideas, I have a really killer bow design I want to try out." He stated excitedly. His Brother smiled and nodded in response.

"Have you seen anything interesting to you Bilbo?" Fili asked. Kili grinned and looked wide eyed at Bilbo expectantly. Even Thorin wasn't trying to conceal his profound interest. If 'his' Hobbit wanted something then he shall get it. Of course throughout their walking Bilbo would insist that he needn't anything.

"There were a few things that I found interesting but I'm really looking forward to more vendors showing up, I just like looking at everything and soaking up all the information." The Hobbit smiled gently at them.

"Ha, you sound like Ori." Kili chucked.

What Bilbo wasn't going to tell them was the fact that he was looking forward for more Elven vendors to arrive. He always found such wonder and awe in the elves. Nope he would take that information to the grave. Though he was becoming quite interested in all things dwarvish also. Thorin always did seem happier after answering his questions that were dwarvish in nature.

"Yes Master Baggins does have a healthy thirst for knowledge. I was just going to show him to a vendor that grows his crystals like plants. I thought it would be something that we both could appreciate." Thorin stated with a soft expression as he looked down at Bilbo. The Hobbit was oblivious to the look though as Kili started talking.

"Oh yeah! Didn't we see that vendor today Brother?" Kili recalled merrily.

"Yes. He was a fascinating bloke. He kind of reminded me of Radagast…" Fili stated remembering the odd dwarf they had met earlier that day.

"That's what I was thinking!" Kili agreed. Then he turned happily to Bilbo. "You are going to love it!"

"Well that is what I keep hearing." Said Bilbo, Thorin made a move to continue walking. "You boys stay out of trouble now. I just saw your mother not five stalls ago." Bilbo warned them while smirking.

Thorin couldn't help to look over his shoulder at Bilbo's warning to see if he could still see her. She was definitely in an odd mood today.

"Oooh Brother, Lets go find her! I want her to try one of those pink little cakes we had a bit ago." Kili grabbed Fili's arm to drag him away.

"Oi, Brother not so fast! Bye Uncle, Bye Bilbo!" Fili shouted as Kili started to drag him thoughout the crowd in search of their mother.

"Those lads." Bilbo spoke softly to himself. Thorin couldn't help but to agree.

-0-

The next several weeks had been nothing but excitement. Every single day there was always something new to see. One could not even see all there is to see in a day's time. However, Thorin still has yet to tell the Hobbit how he truly feels, much to the chagrin of everyone else.

Many bets had been placed upon the Hobbits arrival and unfortunately several dwarves have already lost. And there was one dwarf in particular that was not handling it well. Kili just had far too much faith in his majestic Uncle and could not fathom how he had lost his bet under these circumstances. He and his brother had worked tirelessly trying to set up the most opportune moments for Thorin to confess and start courting their Hobbit but he never seized the opportunities.

"Brother?! What did we do wrong?" Kili drawled out nursing his ale. They were now test tasting various exotic alcoholic beverages. They had just come from a wine tasting booth previous.

"Stop whining Brother. You are acting like a dwarfing. People are starting to stare." Fili admonished. "It is not our fault Thorin can be brave in all things but love." Fili pointed out.

"And facing Mother on a bad day…" Kili added.

Fili shuddered at the thought. "No one can face mother on a bad day." He smiled nudging his brother.

Kili finally smiled in return only to have his sour deposition reappear in full. "Mother said Bilbo is planning on leaving just as soon as spring arrives. That is only in a few short months Brother! If he leaves he may not come back and were will that leave Uncle?"

"I do not know." Fili admitted. He was about to say more, but paused for a moment something catching his attention.

Kili was going to go on another rant but realized he no longer held his brothers focus. "What is it Brother?"

"I don't know… there is something sweet in the air." Fili answered absently sniffing the air.

"Like cake?" Kili asked also sniffing the air.

"No like… Flowers." He stated confused. Why would he be smelling fresh flowers? All at once everything came to him. The flowers were from a vendor. He rose off his stool and sprinted to the source with Kili hot on his heels.

He found the vendor in no time, his long beautiful nose good for something.

It was an Elvish vendor that had on display hundreds upon hundreds of different flowers of every shape size, color and smell. It was an extraordinary sight. The exact same plan hatched in to the Brothers' minds at the same time. It was brilliant.

-0-

"I have no idea what you are going on about, Sister." Thorin eyed Dis apprehensively.

She had been going on about how he needs to let the Hobbit know how he feels. She had just finished telling him that one of her sources (bet you can't guess who) had just informed her that there was a vendor selling hundreds of different varieties of flora, and that it might be a good idea to present the Hobbit with flowers.

"Come now Brother are you going to tell me that you believe that the Hobbit would prefer gold and jewels instead? Even after everything?" Dís asked exasperated.

"No I am simply inquiring why you must insist that I feel anything for Master Baggins other than camaraderie?" Thorin stated flatly as he desperately tried to avoid his sister's incredulous gaze.

Dís stared at her brother almost dumbfounded she could hardly believe that he even now is still attempting to deny it.

"You are a fool Brother if you honestly believe that I would accept as true such a denial. The cat is out of the bag Thorin, everyone knows about your feelings for Bilbo. There is absolutely no sense in denying it now. All are rooting for you." She stated looking at him. Instead of acknowledging her statement he continued to shuffle about papers upon his desk. She emitted a long and desperate sigh.

"Agh, I am going to take my leave now before I grab you by the hair and shove your insufferable face into the desk." She hissed out with the undeniable urge to pull at her own hair. She stormed out of Thorin's chamber leaving the Dwarf King with his own thoughts.

-0-

Fíli and Kíli watched with bated breath as Thorin approached the flower stall but a few hours later. They grinned inwardly knowing that their mother would be the one to be able to talk some sense into the stubborn King.

Thorin looked upon the mass of flowers with wonder and appreciation. Although he would prefer the rich hues of gems and metals and the deep sharp scent of the forges, he found the soft yet vibrant colors of the flowers along with their sweet smell relatively delightful. He could kind of see what the Hobbit was going on about during their discussion they had about Bilbo's own garden after they had viewed the crystal grower's booth.

Not a few stalls away Fíli and Kíli watched as their uncle took in the site. They still had an air of apprehension about them. For they knew that the moment Thorin realized the vendor was an elf he may just leave without a second thought. They had hoped their mother had accompanied him. But things just always seemed to not work out the way they wanted it to.

But Thorin took in each and every different kind of flower. He gaze in awe at all the different shapes and sizes and colors. He gingerly touched a few of them marveling at the supple softness of the petals. Reveling at their delicacy he opted to try to keep his hands to himself as much as possible. Soon enough however the elf vendor made his appearance. Thorin looked upon the flower merchant shocked and at the same time not so much considering what other race would have come with such a spectacular variety of flowers considering that most must have been out of season.

"Ah, my King Thorin it is an honor for you to view my treasures, I am Kín. What can I help you with today?" The elf inquired respectfully with a gentle smile.

Thorin thought of leaving, not wanting to deal with an elf no matter how respectful. But then he thought of Bilbo and how the Hobbit was intending to go back to shire in just a few month's time. And if he didn't take the chance now he may never get the opportunity again. Despite popular belief he had been listening intently to what his sister had to say. And no matter how much he hates to admit it she was absolutely right about everything. It was vastly irritating. So sucking it up he ignored his discomfort and decided to inquire about some of the flowers that he was most fascinated with.

The boys watched their uncle with relief now that they were sure that Thorin wasn't going to leave. They were absolutely ecstatic that he had stayed and was even asking about certain flowers. They looked at each other and grinned. They continued to watch over their Uncle for a time before they left to go find their mother and give her the latest update.

-0-

After informing their mother of the latest developments the boys tailed Thorin stealthily as if hunting wild game. They followed him as he meandered out of the great market halls and through the major districts of the city until reaching the royal wing.

Many stared at their King in shock and awe as he walked passed holding a magnificent bouquet of flowers.

Eventually he stopped at the Hobbits assigned quarters. He stared at the door for a time, gathering enough courage to take the plunge. Fili and Kili still watching from their hiding place a few corridors away prayed that their majestic Uncle would not give up now.

Finally he knocked. The wait was perdition. He could have sworn that he stood there hours waiting for the door to open when only it was mere seconds. Bilbo opened the door and looked up at Thorin curiously. He noticed the flowers, his confusion becoming even more prominent.

Thorin cleared his voice, "Here, I picked these out for you." He explained trying his hardest to keep the nerves out of his voice.

Bilbo looked at the flowers in the kings hands again and his confusion melted into shock then warped into deplorable rage. He looked upon the flowers with absolute abhorrence and became completely and utterly offended. Where he came from each flower had a special meaning. And the things Thorin was trying to tell him with that bouquet was just down right awful.

He took in the sight of each and every flower, reading them as if he were reading a book: Amaryllis-dramatic, Crocus-foresight, Daffodil- chivalry, Snapdragon- presumptuous, Tuberose- pleasure, Wisteria- steadfast, Purple Tulip- royalty, Rhododendron- beware, Queen Anne's Lace- delicate femininity, Nasturtium- patriotism, Stargazer- ambition, Anemone- fragile, Begonia- deep thoughts, White carnation- remembrance, Calla Lily- regal, Lavender- distrust, Ginger- proud, Daisy- innocence, Striped Carnation- refusal, Marigold- desire for riches (Seriously!?), Heather- solitude, and a spotting of Baby's Breath- festivity here and there.

'What. The. Fuck?' Bilbo continued to stare at the flowers dumbfounded. It was by far the most scandalous bouquet of flowers he had ever seen. Why was Thorin giving him these flowers? Why? Did he have to be so cruel about it? Why? He proceeded to ask that very question.

"Why?" He managed to squeak out. The vast range of rage and pain constricting his air way.

Thorin was reeling in his own internal misery. Bilbo had yet to take the flowers from him and looked a bit pained. He achieved to come up with a coherent response realizing fully that he very much did not intend to be rejected out in the open.

"May we go inside?" He nodded past Bilbo. The Hobbit dipped his head silently and stepped aside for the large dwarf (oxymoron anyone?) to walk passed him. Bilbo shut the door mournfully, this next conversation was going to be hell.

-0-

Fili and Kili watched on in trepidation. It did not seem to be going well. At least in Kili's perspective. He had hope that the moment the Hobbit had seen the flowers he would have leaped into his uncles arms and professed his undying love to him. Then his uncle would propose marriage and then they would wed within the week and everyone would live happily ever after. Don't get me wrong even Kili knows how ridiculous that fantasy was and was told so constantly by Fili, however he couldn't help but to hope. They watched with bated breath as Bilbo stepped aside and allowed Thorin in. Ok that's good right?

"Come brother, let's get closer." Fili whispered in his ear. Kili was shocked out of his thoughts and near jumped out of his skin at his brother's statement and close proximity 'When did he get so close?' He grinned sheepishly as Fili shook his head and pulled him closer to Bilbo's door.

-0-

Thorin turned to Bilbo. He wanted nothing more than to not be in this situation. He would rather relive all of his past wars than be here right now. But he had to get this out.

"I… There was a flower vendor in the market and when I saw these flowers I thought of you." He tried to smile but it came out a bit pained.

Bilbo thought of the Kings words and the feelings of rage came back full force. 'Oh for the love of… He chose those particular flowers because they reminded him of me?! Is this what he truly views me as!?' he thought wretchedly. 'Oh were is Sting when I need it? I am in dire need to cut 'someone…' He thought, physically resisting the urge to actually go look for it. Bilbo was furious. He was just about to thrust upon the King the best, most spectacular, most audacious, speech he would most certainly ever regret. He was going to give him a real piece of his mind until he looked into the Dwarf Kings eyes and saw nothing but soft reverence, adoration, hope and a shit ton of nerves. Now Bilbo had successfully came back around to utter confusion. Then he thought for a moment and looked his dwarf friend up and down… wait dwarf? This was a Dwarf standing before him. Captain obvious right? His mind was on to something. It finally struck him when Thorin spoke up.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" The fear in his eyes becoming more prominent.

Then it hit Bilbo like a rock in the head. 'What Dwarf was going to know a Hobbits meaning of flowers.' He finally came to the eventual realization that the idiot dwarf was presenting him with these flowers for the sole reason of their aesthetic beauty. Bilbo wanted to laugh hysterically. He instead settled for flashing Thorin a wide smile while taking the flowers from the dwarf's hand. Then stepping back from the negative meaning of the flowers Bilbo looks upon them to see the delicate balance of colors only to realize that the flowers do go beautifully together definitely from an outsider's perspective. Not to mention the smell was incredible.

"Thank you. They are lovely." He grinned, genuinely appreciative. "But what are they for?" He inquired as he pressed the flowers to his face taking in the delightful aroma.

Thorin stared at Bilbo, his nerves coming back with a vengeance. It was now or never. He had come too far now to give up.

"I… Damn it..." Fuck it! He was just going to be perfectly blunt about it. No more beating around the bush. "I want to court you." There! He stated it loud and clear. Yet another hellish wait ensues as he desired to know the Hobbit's response.

Bilbo stared at Thorin in awe. Surely the Dwarf King just spoke in jest. He was about to laugh it off but realized with sickening horror that the dwarf was staring at him intently and expectantly. He was being completely serious. The Hobbit then went on into an internal dispute with himself. He was happy completely and utterly. This is something that he truly wanted. But… He knew how complicated the situation was. In what universe was a lowly hobbit good enough for a Dwarf King? Not to mention a male hobbit. Wasn't a king supposed to marry a female to produce heirs? Then again there was Fili and Kili, Thorin's rightful heirs and the Dwarf King would have words with anyone who thought differently. Ah he was so confused and proceeded to vocalize his confusion as to why the Dwarf King would want to choose him to marry.

"I am flattered, really, but why me? Surely there is someone far more suitable for you who is dwarf and female. I am nothing, nobody…" He trailed off. Of course he had dreamed of Thorin coming to court him but always quickly squashed it down. To be the Kings consort was absolutely no place for a lowly Hobbit.

"There is no one more suitable than you, more worthy than you, for you are my special friend who risked everything for me on numerous occasions. I am the one who is unworthy." Thorin stated without hesitation. He meant it. It was one of the reasons he held off so long about breaching the subject with the Hobbit. Surly their burglar would think him a fool for entertaining such a notion.

"No you are not… I just don't think it's a good idea." The Hobbit tried to reason. Thorin was certainly making it hard.

"You don't want to be with me. Do you not desire me the way I desire you?" He looked into the Hobbits eyes intently. "Because I want you, no one else." He paused hoping his words would sink in. After he received no response he decided that it may be time to give it a rest. "If you do not want to be with me then I'll go." He said as he motioned to walk to the door, really starting to believe that perhaps he had misread the signs.

"Wait! No, I do want you! I want you desperately, Thorin. It's just… I…"

But before the Hobbit could say more Thorin closed the distance between them rapidly pulling Bilbo's smaller frame close to his muscular body, claiming the Hobbits lips in a tender kiss.

"Then it is settled!" Thorin proclaimed as he pulled away just slightly. "I shall inform the others over supper tonight. And tomorrow the rest of the kingdom." The King informed with glee.

The Hobbit was barely registering any of it. That kiss pretty much turned his brain to mush. He didn't even have time to protest. Thorin was so quick and adamant about it.

The Dwarf King was just about to lean in for another kiss before Bilbo's door crashed open suddenly, Fili and Kili plunging onto the floor in a tangle of limbs. They untangle themselves hastily with extremely abashed looks on their faces. Thorin stared at them in awe for a moment deciding on how to handle the situation.

Kili knowing it would fail miserably tried to smooth over the situation. "Brother! This isn't the kitchens, I am shocked. We are so sorry for interrupting we are just going to go now." He stated promptly grabbing Fili's arm and attempting to back out of the door.

"Boys!" They froze, Thorin used his thunder voice. "Not. So. Fast." He ordered them in his quiet deadly voice. They gulped. They were certain that they had literally stumbled in on something very privet by how close the Hobbit was pressed into the King. And even more certain that Thorin was extremely unhappy about that. However when they finally looked into their Uncles face they saw nothing but wry amusement.

"I'm actually glad you are here. I have a message that I want you two to give to that lovely sister of mine." He chuckled. Fili and Kili looked at each other practically reading each other's minds. 'Well at least he's not angry right?'

-0-

Dis stared at her two sons warily, they were both rambling on about something hurriedly at the same time. They came into her room not minutes before shouting for her excitedly then both proceeded to exclaim about what ever has happened.

"Enough!" She bellowed over them. They quieted immediately. "My sons what has gotten into you? One at a time please." She motioned for Fili to speak before Kili could open his mouth.

"Thorin and Bilbo are courting!" He explained happily. She smiled broadly.

"This is wonderful news." 'Finally!' She thought. Her brother deserved to be happy. She then pointed at Kili.

Kili took his queue and added. "But we have to do guard duty on the upper parapets for two weeks and are not allowed at all during that time to visit the grand market halls." Kili huffed indignantly with a bit of a whiny undertone.

She eyed him suspiciously. "What did you do?" Dis held up her hand halting Kili from responding. She pointed at Fili to answer.

"We were caught eavesdropping on Uncle and Bilbo." He stated looking quite contrite causing Dis to emit a long and irritable sigh.

"What have I told you about spying on your uncle?" She asked gesturing for Kili to respond. Kili looked to his brother then down to his feet. "Look at me when you speak to me." Dis reprimanded.

Kili looked her in the eye, "Don't get caught."

"That's right. What else happened?" She asked looking to Fili.

"Uncle wanted us to give you a message." He said slowly. She motioned for him to continue. "He said…" He started but hesitated. Kili took over.

"He said that whatever you won in the betting pools over this subsequently belongs to him now. That because you manipulated the outcome all earnings are therefore forfeit to the King."

"What!?" She began to pace around with an air of indignation. Her pacing morphed into stomping as she began to seethe. "That is not fair! There are no such rules!"

Fili and Kili watched their mother with ill anticipation. They knew were this was going.

-0-

Supper that night had been a spectacular event definitely one that everyone involved would remember for ages.

It started out normally enough the members of the company and their various family members gathering in a special dining hall reserved only for their use. Then Fili and Kili arrived in a less lively manner than usual. Though most suspected that they had managed to get themselves into trouble once more. After that Thorin and Bilbo arrived together. Before the boys could respond to Thorin asking them if they had given Dis his message, the fiery dwarrowdam in question made a spectacular entrance sending a ball crushing fear into every male dwarf of the room. Following that an exquisite and glorious display of sibling squabbling ensued. They fought about the most stupidest and mundane things till the real reason popped up in full. Thorin was courting Bilbo and Dis won the master betting pool. Pandemonium erupted in full. The entire room factioned into team Dis and Team Thorin. Those on Dis's team agreed that she won the bet fair and square. Team Thorin agreed that she manipulated the events in her favor. A spectacular shouting match unfolded then morphed into a far more magnificent food fight. Family members were pitted against one another. Even Fili and Kili ended up on opposite sides. Absent was true acrimony, however. Even amidst such a civil war laughter was ever prominent. And much pouting on Thorin's part when Bilbo chose Dis's side. Dis and Thorin even ended up rolling and wrestling on the floor as if they were still dwarflings much to the absolute amusement of everyone else. After the chaos settled and new dishes were served Thorin still had an important announcement to make, even though everyone knew what it was.

Thorin stood capturing the attention of all of the occupants of the room. He cleared his throat.

"I look around this room and recognize all of you as my close friends and family. Truly I do not know what I have done to deserve such a fine assortment of treasures here." He stated with a smile making everyone blush in loving warmth. "Though all of you must know by now, I want to do this right and make known onto you all that I intended to take Bilbo Baggins as my consort upon the eve of the next Durin's Day." The King declared proudly.

The room erupted in cheers and uproars that the whole city must have heard. Rounds upon rounds of mead, ale and wine were shared amongst the merry gathering of dwarves. Nothing but mirth and elation were present in this celebration.

The next day herald a new beginning. Everyone in the entire kingdom now knew that the King Under the Mountain had pledged himself to a Hobbit. Some were quite disagreeable on the notion while most were happy for their King. For the next serveral days celebrations were found abound. Euphoria was found in most beings who occupied Erebor making the Grand Market Festival even more sensational. And it all started with a Scandalous Bouquet of Flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Not all that original but hey it's a nice tidbit to chew on. It was supposed to be short, like one page short, but it turned into 10. It is impossible for me to write short stories. One of these days… Anywho, please leave a review and I will see you guys next time. :)


End file.
